Racer
by Chibimax
Summary: Today was a great day, the sun was shining and allot of people had come to see the big race of the year. To see the Autobot slash Decepticon, Wheelie, win his big race....Based on Entertain me.


Racer

Today was a great day, the sun was shining and allot of people had come to see the big race of the year. To see the Autobot slash Decepticon, Wheelie, win his big race.

The little but strong Decepticon, who was now a Autobot, stepped to his Satan's Camaro. He turn on the key and drove the yellow car to the starting stripes. The other cars look ready to take on Wheelie, but will they defeat the bot king of the races ? That's what the people will find out today.

All the cars are waiting for the start sign. Everyone concentrates on the lights. Suddenly the lights jumps on green and they go !!

Wheelie is like aways, taken the lead. Number 5 is trying to get past Wheelie, but Wheelie doesn't let him. There comes the first curve on the track. Wheelie drives out of it like it's child's play !

He's closely followed by numer 5, 2 and 9. Ho no ! number 11 has flew into the grass field, while taking the curve.

That does stop Wheelie from getting more speed and drive with his Satan's Camaro on the track. Here comes nummer 10, he's catching in, he's making a passing manoeuvre and let number 5, 2 and 9 eat his dust !

Wheelie is too fast for number 10 to catch up. What ?! What's that ?! Number 25 Just crashed into number 5 ! And there goes number 2 and 9 !! Oh my god ! Almost every car that is on the track just crashed !!

Only Wheelie and number 10 are still driving. They are now forced to go to the pit stop, while the other cars are moved from the track.

Okay there is the sign, Wheelie and number 10 are allowed to race again and finish this battle of the year ! They both need to do one lap and then we'll see who's the winner of this race.

Wheelie and number 10 drive behind the safety car and there goes the safety car and there off !!!

Wheelie drives as fast he can away, letting number 10 eat his dust !

Wheelie comes in the second curve again and number 10 is trying to pass Wheelie by ! Number 10 is passing Wheelie by in the curve !! But Wheelie won't let him go with that and tries to get by number 10. Number 10 doesn't let this happened and …..

Their almost at the finish ! This is the time ! Will Wheelie or number 10 win this race ?! Who knows !! The two are driving next together, trying to be faster than the other one. But it's Wheelie !! It's Wheelie who won the race !!!

"Yess !!!!" yelled Wheelie and put his robotic arms in the air.

Loud cheering came from the yellow Camaro's radio.

Mikaela smiled as she saw that Bumblebee was using his radio to cheer on her new Autobot, Wheelie. "Looks like he has won a other race again." She said as Sam came standing next to her. Mikaela visited the Witwickys today. Sam had a few days off unicity and she wanted to spend the days with her boyfriend as much she could.

He smiled as Wheelie sat in his Camaro, acting like he was racing with his friend. "Looks like he found something to kill his boredness."

Mikaela smiled and kissed Sam. "I just don't get why he always calls Bumblebee his Satan's Camaro." Said Judy as she put some cookies on the table. "Sure I've called Bumblebee a psychopathic Alien a few times, but never Satan's Camaro."

"Why don't you ask your son, Mrs. Witwicky." Said Bumblebee with his radio as he let Wheelie out and transformed into his robotic form.

Sam blushed a bit. He remembered the first time Bumblebee chased after him while he yelled at him that his car was Satan's Camaro.

Bumblebee never forgot about that.

"Goddess ! Goddess !!" yelled Wheelie happy as he ran on his two wheels to Sam and Mikaela. "I've won !! I've won the race !!"

"That's great Wheelie !" said Mikaela happy. Wheelie smiled and went back to Bumblebee, begging to start a other race.

"Goddess ?" said Sam. "I thought I only could call you that."

"Yeah I know." Said Mikaela. "I still need to teach him to say my name instead of that."

"Oh." Smiled Sam and kissed Mikaela.

---

Okay it isn't the best race ever, but yeah ! Wheelie has won the race. Now, before anyone ask, yes this story is based on the little thing of the story Entertain Me. It's a great fic about Baricade wanting to sleep and Frenzy all awake and playing that he's racing with Baricade. I see Bumblebee as Baricade only that Bee's playing along and Wheelie as Frenzy driving Bumblebee. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers nor the idea of Frenzy, I mean Wheelie driving Bumblebee on a fantasy race track.


End file.
